ToLoveRu Crimson Darkness
by Acey
Summary: An alternate universe ToLoveRu fanfic set 3 years in the future. What happened in the past to cause such destruction to Earth? Yami, the Golden Darkness, is pursued by a killer who may be even more powerful than her.
1. Chapter 1

As a return to writing fanfiction, I thought I'd use an idea that suddenly came upon me while training it to work one day. Since I have a love for marrying stories with completely different genres, I actually came up with the idea of mixing a Fanservice Comedy Romance series (ToLOVERu) with Serious / Drama and Action.

And I'll do it using one of my favourite characters in the series,  
Konjiki No Yami :)

Crimson Darkness - A To Love Ru Fanfiction Fanfiction by Ace Sanchez.

Note: ToLoveRu and its characters belongs to its associated author, I'm just using them to have a bit of fun and practise writing again!

Part 1 - Awakening

She had been so close.

Yami leapt from the rooftop, her long blonde hair tied on either side of her head by black ribbons flapping in the wind, trails of her dark dress and over-cloak billowing out above her, as she did so.

Thirty feet down, she landed in a crouch, muddy water splattering the walls of the alley as her boots struck a shallow puddle.

She knew it was following. Despite the darkness caused by the grey clouds covering the moon in the night sky, the little light there was obscured by the surrounding ruined buildings, she had a sense that it knew exactly where she was.

Hearing nothing, Yami propelled herself forward into another run, vaulted a trash can, took in a deep breath at the same time she tensed her leg muscles, then jumped the twenty feet required to reach the rooftop of the next building.

Landing softly upon the crumbling cement roof, she continued her run,  
keeping to the shadows of the clouds. A simple mission. Assassinate the leader. Despite all their power, they were still flesh and blood, and vulnerable in places. She didn't know why they were here, in this ruined unimportant city, but it was a chance. A chance to knock down one of their bastions of power and gain even one small iota of revenge.

She jumped toward the next building, sensed something below her and moved to avoid it, but it was too late. The gloved hand wrapped around her ankle. Yami bent in mid-air and grabbed her attacker's wrist before it could throw her off course. A struggle ensued with both trying to reverse each other's attempts to propel the other into a vulnerable position.

She knew she would lose out on a match of strength, so before that could happen, she willed several tendrils of her hair to form a katana and stabbed it down at her assailant. It dodged by twisting, but she was ready for that, and metamorphed her leg that it was grasping into another katana, shredding the leather straps and its boot while it was off balance.

Incredibly it let go before the sword could slice his hands, reached backward with its legs, grasped the hair-sword she had formed earlier with the soles of both of its feet and uncoiled violently.

Before she knew it, Yami was hurtling down into the dark street with deadly force. Desperately she formed her hair into a hard shell to protect her head and body before smashing into the pavement in a shower of rocky debris.

When she had come to a stop, she retracted her hair and stood up shakily,  
a trickle of blood leaking from the corner of her lip.

Her attacker landed softly several yards away, the dark hooded surcoat it was wearing rustling several times as it caught the wind. Its face was cast in shadow by the hood covering its head, but she knew who it was.

The guardian.

It was always there at the leader's side, silent, intimidating, and extremely powerful. Impervious to energy attacks, it relied on incredibly hard hitting physical blows, and speed so fast, one blink could mean you lost track of its movements.

Three years ago, it had killed the King of Deviluke.

Retreat. She couldn't win this. Forming her hand into a steel wrecking ball, she smashed it into the street in front of her, exploding it into shrapnel and dust, and simultaneously launched herself backward, away from it.

A disturbance in the wind at her back was enough warning to quickly morph her hair into another shield, before a palm strike collided into it, and sent her hurtling in the opposite direction.

The guardian followed her trajectory as she desperately defended with shields of morphed hair, and elbows. It wasn't enough. Every third strike leaked through to hit unprotected parts of her body. Her body jerked back and forth as her velocity was altered at each blow in mid-air.

A final kick into her stomach propelled her through an abandoned store-front window, and she crashed into old wooden furniture and merchandise, glass raining around her.

She couldn't get away. It was too fast. The only option was to fight. But it was too strong.

The sound of glass crunching underfoot approached her as she pushed herself to her knees. A trickle of blood tickled her chin as it ran from a cut on her forehead, down her face, and on to the ground.

The sound stopped in front of her.

Gathering one last huge effort, she morphed all of her hair into long spears and sent them striking toward the guardian.

Suddenly a gloved fist was clutching her around the neck, and she could hardly breathe as it lifted her upward. Her hair fell limply around her sides, her strength draining away.

Red eyes flashed underneath the guardian's hood as it lifted its other fist to finish her.

Yami coughed, then smiled, accepting her coming death. "Kill me .  
Rito."

The fist stopped abruptly before striking her face. "Konjiki no Yami?"

The guardian screamed as he let go of her. They both fell to the ground,  
Yami on her side, he on his knees.

The hood fell away, revealing light reddish-brown hair over a tortured handsome face.

"... Rito."

It was as if he were awakening from a long sleep, the world hazing into view. And when his vision was in focus, his fist was inches from striking the face of a beautiful blonde girl, long hair held in black ribbons on either side of her head.

What was he doing? He would never hit a girl! STOP he shouted to himself within his mind. It seemed as if his body still wanted to desperately kill her.

He suddenly recognised her. "Konjiki no Yami?" Brilliant pain flashed in his temple. KILL KILL KILL ALL THAT STOOD IN THE MASTER'S WAY.

No! He could never do that. He screamed as he forced himself to release her. He barely noticed the glass cut through his clothes and into his knees as he collapsed on to the shard covered floor.

The overwhelming pain in his mind continued to flare. KILL.

NO! he shouted again within his mind. Whatever it was, it felt like something was alive in his head forcing him to violence. It felt as if it were trying to bring him to unconsciousness, so that it could continue whatever it was that it was doing.

GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

Agony erupted from the side of his neck as something fell out with a splash. The sweet smell of hot blood filled the air.

And all of a sudden his mind was clear. He looked at whatever it was that had fallen out of his neck. It looked like a black spider.

A butcher's cleaver thunked into it with abrupt force, sending its two halves flying away in gory pieces.

Momentarily confused, he looked at the cleaver and followed its handle with his eyes, and realised it was connected to Yami's wrist, who had formed it out of her hand.

"... Yami-chan..."

He passed out.

When he awoke for the second time, it was to the feeling of something cold, metallic and sharp to the front of his neck.

"Yuuki Rito."

He dared not move, or even look at her. He started to talk, but a slight trickle of blood dripped slowly down his neck from the blade that was her hand that she held against it.

"Sorry," she said, and lifted the blade enough so that he could talk without cutting himself.

He could remember nothing. Nothing except the cold dread of a feeling that he had done something terrible; many things, and a sense of wrongness that he could feel inside his chest such that it would suffocate him.

And then it hit him. If nothing else, he could remember this cold, evil fact.

"I killed Lala." And at that simple statement, moisture welled up in his eyes, the tears overflowing on to his cheeks. He coughed and twisted,  
cutting himself again on Yami's blade as he dry heaved.

Yami quickly retracted her blade and watched him as he hugged his knees and cried softly to himself. Even though he did not know how he did it,  
at her silence, he knew it was true. He felt like he couldn't breathe at the pain and sadness overwhelming him. He wanted to die so much, he could practically feel the desire eat at him, and he knew that he could do it,  
will himself to die. His heart slowed its beating, and he could start to feel himself fade away.

"Don't die, Yuuki Rito." Yami's calm monotone voice broke into his thoughts, interrupting him from his desire for death.

"I must."

A sharp cracking sound shocked him, and a moment later his face started heating up with the pain of being slapped. "You are a coward."

He sat up and realised he was on a futon. She had dragged them both into a more hospitable looking room in one of the abandoned buildings in the city.

"I don't care. Let me die ... please."

She looked at him with calm crimson eyes. "Will your death bring her back?"

"No, but it will atone for it."

"It will atone for nothing!" she suddenly shouted, standing up, her long blonde hair floating about her pretty face, usually emotionless, but now angry. "Dying is the easy way out. Atonement should be hard, suffering.  
Atonement should be paying back what you caused." Then her face settled into its more usual calm demeanor. "You have strength now. Enough strength to help me."

He stared at her, his eyes still burning from the awful sadness that he knew would never go away. "Help you?"

She sat back down and picked up a roll of bandages which she started awkwardly wrapping around her bleeding left arm. "What do you remember of the last three years?"

Rito closed his eyes. Through the sadness of awful knowledge of that one thing, he could not remember anything else. Just darkness. A darkness filled with blood. "Nothing."

Her voice was soft, with no more emotion. "It was an invasion. The Deviluke's greatest enemies. They were called the Devilins, and all were extremely powerful, each easily as powerful as the King of Deviluke.  
Everyone thought they had forever been destroyed. But it turned out that a few survived, and had been in refuge in the planet at the farthest reaches of the universe."

Rito looked at her.

"That's right, they were here on Earth." Yami paused as she checked the wrapping on her arm was secure. Then she continued. "When the Devilin awoke on this planet, they discovered something. The humans who normally dwelled on its surface, in outward appearances, seemed weak. But when one examines their inner power, and harnesses amd converts it with biotechnology, they are actually the strongest in the universe."

Something pushed at the faint edge of his memory now.

"They captured a boy and his six other human friends. And using their biotechnology cocoons, converted them into monsters. And the Devilins found a way to control and bind them to their will." She looked at him meaningfully. "Those were only the first of the humans being converted,  
but ended up being their most powerful."

He shook his head in absolute denial. "No, it can't be!"

Her crimson eyes held him. "You know that I do not lie, Yuuki Rito. You must help me. You must make up for your wrongs. Stop the Devilins conversion of the humans, and kill your friends. Only then may you kill yourself."

He was about to answer when they heard a crash from downstairs. An evil female's voice echoed up to them along the walls.

"Oni-san," the voice called sweetly. "Have you killed the assassin yet?"

Yami gasped, her beautiful face going pale as the blood drained from it.

Rito closed his eyes. "Mikan..."

End Part 1

Just a short fic, which sets it up for the next installment of the story.  
This series is not going to be meant to be a huge epic monster of any kind. Moreover, I want to use it to write some quick action scenes, get back into the swing of things, and at the same time explore the Rito and Yami relationship in a serious setting. If Lala and Haruna are not involved of course. I'm also kind of sick of Rito being a pansy, and let him fight on the level of the aliens for once.

Anyways, comments and criticisms welcome of course.

Ja Matta!

Ace Email: Website: acesan. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another installment of my ToLoveRu Fanfiction which attempts to turn a Fanservice comedy anime/manga into serious action drama using an alternate universe scenario ;;

My other favourite character in this show is Rito's little sister, Mikan.  
I don't know, I just really like her character design. I know she's meant to be loli, but yet she isn't. The second cutest character besides Yami.

Crimson Darkness - A ToLoveRu Fanfiction Fanfiction by Ace Sanchez.

Note: ToLoveRu and its characters belongs to its associated author,  
Hasemi Saki-san, I'm just using them to have a bit of fun and practise writing again!

Part 2 - Flight

Startled so rapidly to his feet that he didn't remember the act of standing, he was stopped from moving further by Yami abruptly grabbing a fold of his sur-coat at his back.

"Stop," she hissed under her breath, her voice even quieter than usual.  
"She is not the Mikan that you knew."

Rito looked at her over his shoulder. Her face seemed without emotion,  
but large crimson-coloured eyes shining of moisture told a different story. "You mean, that she's controlled, like I am ... was?"

"All humans are controlled." She jerked him back with a pull of her arm,  
her strength surprising despite her short stature. "We must leave ... it is not a good idea to fight further tonight because we have lost all element of surprise, and as each minute passes we are even more at a disadvantage if more humans are summoned."

Rito jerked back with furious strength, causing his sur-coat to tear and rip loose from her fingers, and the wooden floor-boards to crack under his boots. "If it's Mikan ... I have got to save her."

Her crimson eyes narrowed. "She will kill you."

"How could you be so sure?" he fired back. "She was your best friend,  
she's my sister, she'll turn back before killing any of us!"

She grabbed him again and turned him around forcibly, this time not hiding any of her anger or tears. She undid the corset at her waist to reveal a foot long jagged scar of pink flesh. "This is what my best friend did when I tried to ▒save' her, just like you're trying to do now!"

Shocked into momentary speechlessness, he took a step backward. And that was when the wall behind Yami exploded in a whirlwind of plaster dust and concrete. Yami screamed as two arms interlocked her from behind, pinning her in a cruel vice-like hold.

"Yami-chan!" the same voice they had heard from below shouted in glee.  
"So it's you! I've been searching for you for months!"

Rito looked at her, at the girl who was still roughly the same height as Yami, but who had obviously grown to adolescence in the three years he had been ▒asleep.' She still wore her brown hair in the same style,  
loose, long and with the spiky bun, but that was the aspect about her that had changed the least. Her body had grown and was now lithe and athletic, and her face now seemed as pretty and mature as his female classmates back then. She wore the same kind of clothing that he wore, a black sur-coat that draped over her shoulders and upper arms, along with lower robes that completely covered her legs and boots.

However, her eyes were now a deep red, as red as blood, and seemed to shine with malevolence. Her pink lips smiled as she began to tighten her hold, crushing Yami in the process. Yami screamed.

"Mikan, stop that!"

Mikan stopped crushing her, and looked at him questioningly. "Oni-san,  
what's wrong with you?"

Using that distraction to her advantage, Yami formed a katana blade out of her left arm and sliced deeply into Mikan's bicep, dark blood flying into the air. Mikan fell backward with a surprised exhalation of breath,  
and flipped backward, breaking her grip on Yami just before the now-furious blonde girl could decapitate her with another formed blade out of her long hair.

"Yami-chan," Mikan growled, as she landed lightly on her feet,  
black-gloved fist retracting backward, preparing to strike again.

"Mikan," Yami breathed, as she stepped sideways and reformed her hair back to normal. This time, she formed both of her forearms to long,  
curved katana blades and held them to her sides, ready.

Rito stepped in front of her and faced his sister directly, who narrowed her eyes in curiosity at him. "Mikan, stop this."

Mikan raised her posture from the fighting stance she had taken.  
"Oni-san, why are you protecting her? Why have you not killed her already? She is the enemy. A non-human. She tried to kill Master."

Though she looked exactly like his sister, though three years older now,  
Rito almost couldn't believe it was her, but knew that it was. "I don't know how it happened, but I've woken, Mikan. I will no longer be controlled, and neither should you." He looked at Yami, who was behind him, breathing heavily and tired. "This is Yami-chan, who was your best friend. Why would you ever want to kill her? Wake up!"

Mikan blinked, then shook her head. "Why are you betraying us, Oni-san?  
The Deviluke were ready to kill us. Kill all humans. Why must you protect their friends?" Then her eyes narrowed as she seemed to come to a decision. She lowered her stance again, and lifted both fists to the side. "First I will kill Yami-chan, and then bring you back to the Master. You are sick and confused."

Yami walked forward and pushed him aside violently. "She cannot be turned, Yuuki Rito. I will fight. I am Konjiki No Yami." Abruptly she coughed, and more blood leaked out of the corner of her lip.

Mikan exploded forward, the floor-boards beneath her feet giving away to her sudden destructive acceleration. "I will kill you!" she screamed.

Images flashed within Rito's mind. Of him shouting the same hateful words, in the same suicidal strike. But this time, it was him leaping toward a girl with long pink hair, her exotic face accepting her fate as he charged toward her. The girl was saying, if this is what Rito wants.

"No!" he shouted hoarsely. Without knowing exactly how he did so, the next thing he knew he had blocked one of Mikan's outstretched punches with his right palm, then smoothly shifted that same hand into grabbing Mikan's outstretched fist by her wrist. Simultaneously he had intercepted Yami's horizontal swing with her left katana forearm with a vertical axe kick into its flat, forcing it to the floor and trapping the blade beneath his boot and the boards.

Mikan seemed shocked. "Oni-san, don't interfere." A sudden movement of her eyes forewarned him of her next move, which was a ducking spin kick toward Yami's unprotected neck. Rito pushed Yami over with the leg that he had been using to pin her arm and blade and she grunted as her back hit the dusty floor. This caused Mikan's lethal kick to miss completely,  
as Rito using pure instinct, shifted so that Mikan lost balance and had to use her free arm to prevent her from striking the floor.

In response, Mikan used her other leg to aim another kick down on to Yami's back. But this left her open to Rito's other hand, which he used to grab that leg's ankle. Using the purchase of this hold, he was able to fling Mikan back away from Yami.

Mikan, still shocked from his interference, descended several yards away from them into a back-flip landing, then a crouch, both palms resting on the apartment floor, her long brown hair and black sur-coat settling around her.

"Yami-chan, you're tired and hurt, and it's my fault. You won't last another second against her if you continue fighting at your strength." He helped Yami up into a sitting position.

Yami looked at him, her expression almost emotionless except for a faint curving at the corner of her small mouth that seemed almost a smile of gratitude. "As I thought, you still remember how to fight and use your strength," she said softly.

Mikan was looking at him with an angry expression. At first it reminded him of the times she had looked like when she saw that he had left the house messy, before he realised in sadness that this time, the situation was much more grave than him forgetting to clean up after himself.

"I don't want to fight you, Oni-san, but if you are going to be like that, then I will." She crouched slightly, and began side-stepping forward, palms held above each other and horizontally out from her chest,  
but this time, her stance was directed at him.

"I don't want to fight you either. You're my little sister, Mikan, and I love you. But you're not yourself and I will not allow another death of one of my friends." He didn't know how he was doing it, but muscle-memory from somewhere in his consciousness let him lower himself into his own fighting stance. He moved forward to meet her and completely block her from attacking Yami. The corner of his mind was slightly surprised that his stance was identical to his sister's. Identical fighting styles?

She seemed hesitant in her approach at first, but then visibly steeled herself and rushed forward in a silent leap. She struck first, in a right palm strike, which he blocked by throwing it to the side with his own right palm strike. There was a slight boom and shockwave to the air at the power of the impact. She retaliated with a left, which he also blocked with his own corresponding left, but not pausing in her sequence,  
she spun from the force of the first blow to throw another right at his chest.

Dodging to the side, he brought up a vertical kick and aimed it to strike her on the head which would knock her out without serious damage. But she saw what he intended, and brought up her own vertical kick which she threw from behind, to strike his boot off course and instead sent it crunching to the floor, exploding a massive hole into it. They jumped apart before they could both fall through to the floor below.

"If you won't fight seriously, I will have the advantage, Oni-san," Mikan said smiling. The rate of her breathing had not altered at all, even after all of that exertion.

Surprisingly, Rito did not feel the least bit tired also. His body was different, much different to how he remembered he used to be. He would have felt pride that he could now protect, were it not for the fact that he was using this new strength to fight his sister. But something about what she said, and what he noticed about her movements, seemed to bring up the same thought. "You are not fighting serious either, Mikan." At the words, he immediately regretted saying them.

Mikan's eyes, already crimson red, seemed to darken further, as if to blood. "Of course not! You are my older brother! But you are protecting non-humans! Non-humans who tried to kill us all three years ago!" She pointed accusingly at Yami. "And she, my best friend, has been trying to kill me and almost succeeded just because of what we are now!" She ripped at the collar of her sir-coat and revealed a jagged scar that ran from the top of her breast to her neck, where it would have most likely taken her head off if it had continued further.

Rito turned to Yami in abject shock. The short blonde girl had stood up shakily, but was now looking sadly at Mikan. "It's a war, Rito. The turning of the humans turned them against every other lifeform in the Universe. But it's true that Gid Lucione Deviluke tried to destroy Earth." She looked at him now. "You stopped him though. You killed him and saved Earth. But at a terrible cost. Your humanity." She looked at Mikan again. "And the humanity of all of your family, friends and race."

More sudden memories of his three year sleep leaked from the dark corners of his mind. He remembered as Gid Lucione gathered all of his power, and threw an energy blast that would have destroyed the Earth had he let it strike the surface. Instead, he had absorbed that power using the strength within, that he had taken from the Deviluke's enemies, and flew forward to ... He suddenly lost the memory, like losing his grip upon a fleeting shadow.

"Oni-san," Mikan was saying, "Don't listen to her. Every non-human is against us. We must destroy every non-human that is against us. Just like you destroyed the Devilukes ... and the Devilins who created us."

Yami's eyes widened. "You've destroyed the Devilins?"

Mikan smiled a half-smile. "Of course. We humans will now rule the Universe. Thanks to Oni-san ... Rito."

He couldn't think clearly anymore. All of the thoughts that he tried to grasp refused to be remembered. He didn't know all of what was true anymore. But he knew one thing that was true. It was all his fault.

Using his extreme speed, he picked up Yami in his arms before either she or Mikan knew what he had done. "I have to think about this Mikan.  
Goodbye for now." He punched the apartment floor with the extreme strength he knew he was capable of, and then smashed through the building wall and into the night air.

Behind him, in the wake of his violent exit, the multi-levelled apartment block began to collapse at its foundations in a thunderous roar.

His sur-coat and hair flapping furiously in the wind, he was careful to hold Yami gently in his arms as he searched for a roof-top to land on.

He didn't know how he would do it. But he would take responsibility as the number one man in the Universe to fix everything.

Mikan crouched on top of one of the surrounding buildings to the apartment complex her brother had just flattened. The dust from the collapse filled the city wind, preventing clear view for miles around.  
Her long brown hair glided about her shoulders, her usual spiky bun half undone so that more hair had escaped into the breeze.

They had gotten away.

And Oni-san had betrayed them.

"Mikan-chan."

The soft feminine voice from behind her filled her with dread. She turned toward her Master, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry ... Lady Haruna."

-End Part 2

Did the last part surprise anyone? Probably not if you are familiar with the way I write ;;

As always, C&C (comments & criticisms) welcome. I didn't spend too much time writing this, and hence correcting grammar and spelling mistakes, so a few might have gotten through. I think I'm starting to get the hang of writing back now, so I can write other projects once I've finished this one.

I am thinking this one will take about 8 or 10 chapters to complete (though they aren't very long chapters comparitive to other stuff I've written).

Anyways, ja matta, and Ace signing off!

Ace Email: Website: acesan. 


End file.
